monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Air Force Afterburner
U.S. Air Force Afterburner was a monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports, as a sponsor for the United States Air Force military branch. It debuted in 2006 with driver Paul Cohen, who would eventually step out Air Force Afterburner in late 2006. Rookie driver and former motorcycle racer Damon Bradshaw would drive until the trucks discontinuation in 2011. The truck was also driven by Trevor Stimson at Monsters On The Beach 2006. Air Force Afterburner competed at every World Finals from 2006 to 2011. The truck has been featured in two video games: Monster Jam: Urban Assault and Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Air Force Afterburner is also featured in the board game Monster Jam-Opoly (Monopoly). The truck has done displays in Times Square. History An SUV of Air Force Afterburner would debut at the Monster Jam World Finals 4 pit party, several years before the debut of the truck. Air Force Afterburner had a strong first season in 2006 with driver Paul Cohen, who would get Afterburner its first World Finals invitation. In late 2006, former motorcycle racer Damon Bradshaw, would take Cohen's place. In Damon's first season, the truck caught on fire twice. Regardless, due to his wild driving style, rookie driver Damon would get Afterburner its second invitation to Las Vegas for the World Finals in 2007. Unsurprisingly, Damon would get the award 'Rookie of the Year'. 2008 was another strong season for Bradshaw and the truck, as Damon would get the truck's third invitation to the World Finals. 2009 was probably the Afterburner's best year, as Damon would get the truck its fourth invitation to the World Finals. This time, Damon Bradshaw would get the score of a 36, enough to take the lead and enough to get the Afterburner its first World Finals Freestyle Championship. In 2010, Damon had yet another strong year with the truck. In Dallas, Damon won racing and tore of the front axel in freestyle. Not surprisingly, he got the truck a fifth invitation to the World Finals. He would tie for second with George Balhan and An Escalade. 2011 was Afterburner's final year, and Damon got the truck to the truck to Las Vegas for the sixth and final time. Damon had a strong 2011 season, getting a racing victory in Dallas and dominating San Antonio with four victories over the weekend. In 2012, Damon would go on to drive Monster Energy. The truck is retired. In 2018, Monster Jam put up a poll via it's YouTube account, where the fans were asked Which was their favorite discontinued truck. Air Force Afterburner was on the list of answers, along with Spider-Man, Bulldozer, Iron Man and Captain's Curse. This doesn't necessarily means that the winner would return to the circuit, but it could mean that Monster Jam has this and the other trucks put on hold. World Finals Appearances * 2006 - Paul Cohen * 2007 - Damon Bradshaw * 2008 - Damon Bradshaw * 2009 - Damon Bradshaw (won freestyle) * 2010 - Damon Bradshaw (a JB was spray painted on the side, in memory of a crew chief who had passed in the off season) * 2011 - Damon Bradshaw Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * The truck went through 3 Make changes, starting as a Chevy Silverado, changing to a GMC Raptor from 2006-2008, and Cadillac Escalade from 2009-2011. * This would be the only time Monster Jam created a GMC modeled monster truck. * Bobby Parr was originally slated to drive this truck. Whether this was for the 2006 or 2007 season is still unknown.https://utvactionmag.com/why-we-ride-turn-your-passion-into-a-career/# Gallery 51716771_2463717540369750_4845562333612736512_o.jpg|The Air Force Afterburner SUV in 2003 IMG 3040.JPG|Original render 80491426_3370592529682242_9027746172126625792_o.jpg|The truck at its debut show, with the Chevy Silverado body 80220558_3370592579682237_2969605826576121856_o.jpg 80483082_3370593856348776_3306302958748041216_o.jpg Airforce2.jpg|Air Force Afterburner circa 2006, with a Chevy Silverado with Bed Cap body 80717077_3369889453085883_5364421969544478720_o.jpg san-antonio-afpn-afterburner-the-air-forces-new-monster-truck-jumps-HE75DK.jpg Vegastg06004.jpg|GMC Raptor Afterburner, debuting at the World Finals 7 a-us-air-force-monster-truck-is-on-display-while-at-58th-special-operations-HE75DF.jpg JB.jpg|Afterburner at World Finals 11 Screenshot_20190320-200948.jpg Output 8mk5eM.gif|Damon Bradshaw in Dallas 2010 tearing off the front axel Afterburner-Rakasa-Truck-Bigfoot-Mobil-Art-Print-Poster-Besar-TXHOME-D4522.jpg Airforce.jpg 2011 08-US Air Force-AAP.jpg|Hot Wheels toy Afterburnerplush.jpg|Plush Truck Afterburnerlogo.png|Logo Airforcerender.jpg|Air Force Afterburner's digital truck render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Airforce Afterburner flip and fire!!|Air Force Afterburner catching on fire in Orlando 2007 References Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Sponsor trucks Category:American Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2006 Category:Military Trucks Category:Cadillac Trucks